This invention relates generally to household trash cans and, more particularly, to a device for attachment to the outside of the trash can to be utilized in holding the trash can down when removing a filled trash bag therefrom.
Household trash cans are typically used with a disposable plastic film trash bag which lines the trash can. After filling the trash can, the bag is then removed from the trash can and then disposed, following which another plastic bag is then inserted into the trash can. A common occurrence is the overfilling of the trash can which can result in compaction of the trash within the can, leading to difficulties in removing the bag from the can. In some instances, two people may be required to remove the filled trash bag, one to hold the trash can down and the other to lift the trash bag out of the restrained trash can.
Devices have been built into the structure of the household trash can to be operable for engagement with a person""s foot to hold the trash can down while the bag liner is removed from the can. One instance of such as device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,197, granted to Kehl, where a rim is formed at the bottom of the waste can to be engageable by a foot to enhance the removal of the liner bag by holding the waste can stationary. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,796, granted to Jaicks, flanges are formed into the bottom of the trash can to serve as supports for holding the can while fastening the lid thereto. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,247, issued to Boover, shows a foot engageable attachments at the bottom of the trash can. U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,343, issued to Grimsey, et al, not only provides an integral foot support but also an internal lift mechanism to assist in the removal of the trash bag liner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,579, issued to Jones, teaches a pivoted, retractable foot pedal for holding down the trash can.
None of these prior art references, however, teach a device that can be packaged and sold independently of the trash can to be added to the outside of the trash can after the initial sale of the can. Forming the bottom of the trash can with the foot engageable supports as taught in the above-described prior art references, limits the flexibility of the manufacturer in manufacturing and shipping the trash cans. Generally, household trash cans are formed in a configuration having upwardly diverging sides to form a receptacle having a wider top than the bottom. Such a configuration is conducive to stacking and shipping in s generally compact manner. Forming outwardly projecting foot supports on the bottom of the trash can prevents such compact stacking and shipping, unless retractable, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,579 (Jones) described above. Retractable foot pedals or recessed foot supports, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,417, granted to Rhoades, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,247 (Boover), reduce the usable volume of the receptacle for holding trash.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device that can be attached to the outer circumferential surface of a household trash can after the trash can has been sold. Such a device could be packaged and sold independently of the trash can.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art by providing a trash can hold down apparatus that can be attached to the trash can after the sale thereof.
It is another object of this invention to provide a trash can hold down apparatus that can be packaged and sold separately and independently of the sale of the trash can.
It is a feature of this invention that the trash can hold down apparatus can be fastened to the outside of a conventional trash can by an adhesive attachment apparatus.
It is an advantage of this invention that the adhesive attachment apparatus includes a hook and loop detachable fastener.
It is another advantage of this invention that the trash can hold down apparatus can be attached to a variety of different types of trash cans.
It is another feature of this invention that the trash can hold down apparatus is formed with an upright portion that is affixed to the side of the trash can and an engagement portion that projects generally orthogonally from the upright portion.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a trash can hold down apparatus that can be adapted to fit substantially all configurations of household trash cans.
It is still another feature of this invention that the waste can hold down apparatus is sufficiently flexible between the upright portion and the engagement portion to permit the engagement portion to move relative to the upright portion.
It is still another advantage of this invention that the engagement portion can be positioned to rest on the surface of the floor irrespective of the angular orientation of the upright portion attached to a conventional household trash can.
It is yet another feature of this invention that the engagement portion is formed with a ridge to provide some rigidity to the engagement portion.
It is yet another advantage of this invention that the ridge formed in the engagement portion is positioned at a sufficient distance from the upright portion to not restrict the flexibility between the upright and engagement portions.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a hold down apparatus that can be attached to opposing sides of a household trash can to permit foot engagement for restraining vertical movement of the trash can while removing the liner bag therefrom.
It is still a further feature of this invention that the hold down apparatus can be detached from the sides of the trash can to permit storage thereof in a compact manner.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a trash can hold down apparatus that is durable in construction, inexpensive of manufacture, carefree of maintenance, facile in assemblage, and simple and effective in use.
These and other objects, features and advantages are accomplished according to the instant invention by providing a trash can hold down apparatus that can be attached to the sides of a conventional household trash can to permit engagement by a person""s feet to restrain vertical movement of the trash can when the trash bag liner is removed from the trash can. The hold down apparatus is formed with an upright portion and an integral engagement portion that projects generally orthogonally from the upright portion. The engagement portion is free to move relative to the upright portion to allow the engagement portion to rest on the surface of the floor irrespective of the angle at which the upright portion is attached to the sides of the conventional household trash can. The upright portion is provided with an adhesive attachment device to fix the upright portion to the sides of the trash can. Preferably, the attachment device is in the form of a hook and loop fastener to permit the hold down apparatus to be detached from the trash can. The engagement portion is formed with a ridge to provide some limited rigidity at a distance spaced from the upright portion so as to not affect the flexibility of the apparatus in mounting to different configurations of trash cans.